Problem: If $x \oplus y = 3x-5y$ and $x \dagger y = x(y-4)$, find $(3 \oplus 2) \dagger -3$.
Answer: First, find $3 \oplus 2$ $ 3 \oplus 2 = (3)(3)-(5)(2)$ $ \hphantom{3 \oplus 2} = -1$ Now, find $-1 \dagger -3$ $ -1 \dagger -3 = -(-3-4)$ $ \hphantom{-1 \dagger -3} = 7$.